A Revenge of Blue
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: On Vegetasei a world will be turned upside down by the will of one woman. She wants revenge for her people, and with one sayjin already as her strongest ally. But can the prince himself resist her temptation before its to late? VegeBulm GCC BroliBulm
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it, want to but never will_

**A Revenge of Blue**

**Prologue**

_A/N: it's a short prologue and although this is a different give it a chance, this will be a V/B story despite how things appear in this prologue. It will have G/CC as well and hopefully with this fic I can make it my best. I do value reader input if you have any thoughts or concerns please let me know. The fic is for everyone.

* * *

_

Bulma sighed at the depressing sight that lay before her. Normally she would have cried after seeing all this carnage but she had lost all her emotion in the years before then. She had lived in shear terror for three full years, the underground life had hardened her heart and turned her soul to ice. What remorse she had was that to the people that remained of her kind. She counted only a hundred and fifty people after her searching over the continents. Life for them would be harsh, but she was sure they could manage, leaving them half of her Capsules she hoped that they could find a place where they could resettle and begin humanity once more but it was only hope. She sighed again her chin resting atop her palm, her fingers strumming across the top of the ship as she waited for her cohort. The man was impeccably slow at simple tasks but she supposed he made up for it in his fighting skills, of course he had used it to slaughter all her people but she found it wasn't his fault. The bastards father had him trained to be a chained beast… but she knew you couldn't chain someone like that forever and all she needed was one night alone with him. She smiled at herself as she had schooled him in the art of pleasure beyond the fights he thirsted for. She had to admit herself he wasn't a half bad student and for her luck she had turned him on his father killing him and bowing himself at her feet with a little… coercion. Looking down at her watch she wondered just what in the hell was taking him so long…

She looked over the rocket she planned on flying in. It was tightly cramped but as long the deep sleep function worked it wouldn't be as bad. Spending nine months awake in this ship like a hamster in a ball didn't sound like fun. "Damit Broli just where are you!?" She yelled getting sick of waiting her ears hearing his large footsteps coming as he walked up the steps. "About time…" She said under her breath and he bowed his head.

"Forgive me my lady… I did not mean to make you wait." He approached her and bowed again. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I know I should be more proficient in your tasks." He said keeping his head bowed.

"It's alright I just prefer you tell me if your having trouble I don't feel like waiting all day." She put her hand on his shoulder and trailed it to his cheek. "You have other talents something's are never easy for either of us. You just let do all the thinking and you do all the fighting alright?" She embraced him firmly and he held her back his hands being extra gentle as he held her, his fear of hurting always coming first. After all she had been the only one to show him any love, his father used him like a tool she used him as a person.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me my lady, I appreciate it… you set me free and gave me something to live for." He whispered gently to her and she smiled pulling back.

"We both have our agenda's Broli don't worry. I'll get my revenge against your people, and you can have all the fun of killing them for what they did to you. Remember Broli they called you weak they called you pathetic, they thought some lower class weak sayjin could match you!" She hissed in his ear wanting Broli's fury to rise up, she wouldn't chain his rage she wanted him to keep it released and submissive.

Taking a step back she marveled at his transformation. "Yes… They called me weak! Me!? The savior of their race, the prophesized one! I am the greatest sayjin to ever be born!" He yelled as his hands balled tightly. His legs spread slightly as his eyes began to turn red with rage. His head snapped upwards as a scream ripped outwards, a column of light exploded upwards from him momentarily blinding her as she watched with a grin as the glowing yellow hair and teal eyes now looked down at her. "I will never be weak again! I will get my revenge against those who mocked me… and you may have your revenge against the royal family who ordered this world's destruction my lady." Slowly the power faded and his hair fell back to his shoulders. His eyes loosing their fire but still she could see the emotion behind them and echoing sadness or fear. Facing ones past was never easy, she was sure that even the mental challenge of returning home would be difficult.

"Yes and together we can rebuild this world and save your strength for a new beginning. " She said gently as he smiled kneeling down before her as he put his ear to her stomach, faintly he could hear the beat of life from their unborn child. "Our child Broli will be the future of both our races. One of intelligence and strength, for him we shall create a new race where we can live in peace." She held his head close as he smiled.

"Our future together I can't wait my lady…" He sighed as Bulma looked up to the skies. It would only be time now. She would have her revenge against the sayjin race but as she looked down at Broli. She wondered if he would be enough. Destroying an empire of warriors would be hard… She would suspect she'd need more help than just him but they would be expendable. Someone as strong as him wouldn't come around again in her lifetime… or so she thought.

On planet Vegeta-sei the sayjin-no Ouji awoke from sleep. Having been disturbed by a dream… normally he would not give pause to something like this as it was just a dream nothing would come of it. "Damnit! He cursed as he sat up in bed looking out to the half red moon that lay overhead. "Something is wrong… and I don't like it…" He snorted as he could feel sweat dripping from his brow… something powerful would be arriving soon. It wasn't right it was out of place, a power he had once felt briefly as a child before it had almost been extinguished like a flame.

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli _


	2. The Arrival

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't Own it_

**A Revenge of Blue**

**The Arrival**

_A/N: thank you all for the reviews its nice to know people enjoy this idea, I will try to make this my best works as I try for all my stories.

* * *

_

Vegeta threw Nappa to the ground for the eighteenth time that day, having grown increasingly frustrated over the last month. Something had settled in his stomach. It wasn't physical a feeling of butterflies it had kept him up many hours at night. He felt he need to train more and more, but no matter how much stronger had become it felt dwindling. He wiped his chin as Nappa tried to get up, his head bleeding and one of his wrists nearly broken. Battered he tried to act tough but Vegeta only waved him off. "Your pathetic Nappa get out of my sight!" Vegeta spat walking away as Nappa only hung his head in shame as he walked away.

It was beyond restlessness. His mind was a thousand different places and yet unable to focus on a single thought. Growling he ran his hand through his hair. "What the fuck is wrong with me!" He snarled, the walls around him cracking as his ki sparked and pulsed around him. His temper fluctuating violently as stress had been building so long. A few unfortunate slaves who were fixing the drapes were caught in his wrath. Being blasted out a wall, they fell eight stories to their death. A few sayjin guards rushing over to see what happened but seeing the fuming prince they only went sprinting back to their posts in the shadows. Fortunate for the castle and its occupants Vegeta Ou found his son.

"Boy what the hell is wrong with you!? You've caused too much damage to this palace every day, if you want to live in a mud hut when your reign comes by all means continue this useless destruction." Vegeta Ou yelled as he approached behind him.

"Don't give me any shit father!" He didn't even bother to look at him until his father's fist slammed into the back of his head sending him to the floor. Flipping back up in a rage Vegeta moved to strike at his father but missed as his old man put him in a full nelson hold grasping him tight to hold him in place.

"Now listen here you spoiled little son of a bitch! I will tolerate your destruction and mayhem but sure as hell never tolerate disrespect against me. I am your King and father now you will either calm down this instant or I will beat you myself! Is that understood?" He yelled as Vegeta growled but letting his arms limp as Vegeta Ou let go of him. Still fuming Vegeta took a step away but faced his father holding his rage at bay for a moment as his father fixed his own appearance. "Now just what is going on with you?" Vegeta Ou asked calmly.

"Nothing." Vegeta said looking away. His father's hand grabbed his shoulder tightly pinching his nerves and dropping him back to his knees.

"Boy, do not try my patience, you look at me when you talk and you will tell me what is making you like this now!" Vegeta Ou dug his fingers through the protective armor easily the sounds of flesh being ripped filled the hallway as Vegeta Ou only forced his authority down on his son. The dark lines around his eyes only narrowing tighter as he watched his son struggled against him. "Now listen well boy-! If something is wrong in your head as I obviously suspect, you either tell me what it is now and we end this little charade or I send you off world for a few months until you put your head back on right."

Vegeta glared at his father as his hands dug into his father's wrist but the grip he once held lessened as his hand soon fell slack and he finally dropped it too his side. Vegeta Ou removed his hand from his shoulder and moved to a single knee looking down at his son with a parental look of concern. He had never once shown his son compassion once in his life but concern as a father he did, the future lineage of his people needed to be strong but as well looked after until he was ready to assume his crown.

"Father my thoughts have been… troubling me." Vegeta admitted hanging his head in shame that he must admit he was weak. "My mind hasn't been able to focus properly for the last few weeks, every night I sleep my dreams have plagued my head day in and day out. An image of our destruction, a future of complete annihilation by something… All I see is two figures over a pyre that looks like Vegeta-sei itself, one very tall and ominous. The other is not as tall or as menacing but I fear this one the worst and I see them both smile then I awake as if they are honestly looking at me and then… those eyes!" Vegeta's hands shakily grab his head as he feels the adrenaline pump into his veins. The tall one just stairs at me like an empty white and the other just freezes me with its blue stare… I can't stand my nightmares they only drive me too madness. Forgive me Father for being this pathetic." Vegeta could only ask in shame, and the only person he would ever confide in would be his father. But as he looked up his father seemed shocked.

"You as well I see… I have had that same dream as you have for many nights. Although I must admit I do recognize the tall one my son… He is long since dead, I killed him many, many years ago. I do not still know who the shorter one is but I agree with what you see my son. It is that one that I fear the most it seeks revenge and that's all I know." Vegeta Ou got to his feet and headed to the window his hands digging into the railing as he cast a view of Vegeta-sei.

"You killed one? When was the last time you killed anyone outside the palace walls?" Vegeta said as he got up and walked beside his father, the gaze he received was one of uncertainty.

"I killed a threat to our empire when you were five. A child was born… a child so powerful it shook me to me and my beliefs to the very core." Vegeta Ou rubbed his temples. "Son the belief that the blood of the one true super-sayjin runs through our blood alone is a lie. In the great time before the true super-sayjin had mated twice but I refused to believe that this second blood line existed until that day."

"You're talking about that myth that the first super-sayjin had sired a blood line with an outsider. That a defect ran through the sayjin lineage for years and waits to be realized in the birth of another super-sayjin, an impure super-syajin… Father how could you even believe that garbage it's almost Heresy!" Vegeta said glaring at his old man now.

"If it is boy, the child was born ten times stronger than yourself when you were born… Ten thousand strong and only an infant, my son you do realize what that child was?" Vegeta Ou asked with all dead serious intent. He watched the emotion flicker behind his son's eyes despite how trained any sayjin was in guarding their facial expression one's eyes were the key to seeing how any being truly felt. "My son, I had to kill him to secure our futures. For certain he would have destroyed everything that the sayjin race stands for, a tainted blood line giving way to a super sayjin? More than a millennia over 20 generations of sayjins and it just so happened to flow back from the legendary super-sayjin to that of a weak impure inbreed. Can you imagine what that news would have done to our planet? Do you even understand the ramifications of the sayjin life? Elites are destined to be elites, classes are classes, if that structure broke down it would be civil war. The equals would demand a share of the profits that the elites and super elites like you and me posses. If that knowledge ever came out… My son do you know?" Vegeta Ou asked his son turning to him as Vegeta only looked a bit past the view. Vegeta's left eye looked to him then back to his planet.

"I'm no fool my father but in this moment a war would be just what I need… If the lower class would have rebelled I say kill them, it's what they deserve our bloodlines are stronger because of it and if some slack jawed dumb fool wishes to believe us equals then I will blast him and whoever follows him into a complete oblivion." Vegeta say prudently as he could scarcely imagine some lower classes demanding inequality when they were the furthest from equal.

"So you say Vegeta but if you kill one there's bound to be others and a blood bath for our people is not at all what I need when I have much better use for our society than simple political bloodshed. If you slay our enemies you cut our population down to a mere fourth of its glory then how do you suppose we repopulate as the lower classes will only arise again and maintain order with such diminished numbers? Vegeta war should be a last resort for our own kind any other race of people that would threaten us I would have no problem." Vegeta Ou took a step back from the railing and turned to the palace. "Forget that though my son that is in the past, we must focus our efforts to the future. This dream must be a little plague on our thoughts we must forget it."

Vegeta only let it go for a moment and wondered, just why did these dreams happen now of all times?

* * *

Spiraling down like a ball of fire the ship carrying his two demons from his dreams plummeted from the heavens to the red planet he stood on. Those on watch and control of the space port were alerted of an unauthorized entry as they did not receive a signal from the ship for its entry. But it was hardly any emergency who would imagine a single being would come to wage war on the sayjin empire alone? Though hardly cautious the guards were there none the less approaching the ship still chatting amongst themselves as the door released itself and opened. The cold sleep chamber smoke released into the air as a small hand reached out and pulled herself free from the cramped confines.

The sayjins immediately stopped their banter as they looked upon the cascade of blue. Dressed in one of her finest dresses of lavender and hair tied with gems she looked like hardly the type bent on destruction as one sayjin whistled his approval for her. They approached more interested until an unexpected second member emerged from inside, pulling himself out from the ship her cohort stood behind her. A giant in stature to the woman but he men recognized him as a sayjin none the less, his brown tail around his waist and black hair were signs enough for them. "We weren't informed of your arrival what's your return for?" The one sayjin charge asked as the massive sayjin only looked at them arms crossed.

"We are here because we have come to request and audience of your King and his royal council. My people have come to make an offer to the great sayjin empire." Bulma spoke she bowed herself gracefully.

"I did not speak to you pathetic woman, you should learn that here you're kind are sub servant to the true dominant race!" The sayjin yelled at her but Broli intervened.

"Silence you fool! You will not speak to my lady as such, she is here to do the empire only good and where she is from there are no boundaries of gender, weak and frail as she may appear her assets to the empire will be most valid if you let us go speak to King Vegeta." He moved in front of her protectively shielding any attack but Bulma pushed past him and up to the sayjin showing no fear in her eyes as she moved to her toes in his face.

"I don't care what you think of me, but I will have you know I am not any woman to be trifled with. I know of something that the King has been seeking for and in fact something your entire race has been awaiting for the past millennia a certain being of unprecedented power. I know what he seeks and I know when it comes." She said to his face, her eyes refined after years of practice to hide her truth and lies. The sayjin took a step back as did the others. "That's better, come let us go." She said turning her head back to him and he nodded his head following behind with only a glare at the guards who looked amongst themselves. They were taken back as they could only scratch their heads in wonder.

Bulma as expected drew a vast sayjin crowd of men, she had no doubt of herself being a real vision to behold on this planet. The women looked alike in physical traits and she sometimes could figure that some were actually more masculine then some men. She was bubbling in disgust for this planet already as she watched all the befouled spectacles before her, slave trades, strings of brothels and hapless places of entertainment. "This is beyond disgusting." Bulma said as she watched the slave trade, women and children of all species were up for sale, tied up in cages above the platform like prisoners awaiting their sentence for their acts. Broli pausing himself behind her but made no comment he only watched but felt nothing, but a few sayjins did not take kindly to Bulma's words as any sayjin would to any outsider daring to question their methods. Especially one like Bulma who would have been sold into a brothel for her looks many years ago.

"Disgusting like a weak little nail biting creature like you has the nerve to insult our way of life." One especially burly sayjin said, a bone hung from his jaw as he cleaned his teeth, his hair matted down and stray hairs sprouted every which way. Three other sayjins were with him, each one a lower rank than the first. Flipping on his scouter watching as the blips went over Bulma, her power reading only a mere six on his scale as he moved to Broli which read a paltry four thousand. "You're not even fit to breathe the air here." He said moving in front of her, arms crossed as he turned his head and spat the bone out with such speed it imbedded into a wall. "But I'll forgive your stupidity if you give me and my three friends a show." He leered as he looked over her shapely body, one too tempting for any sayjin. The others only laughed with a grin as Bulma only blew him off. Walking around with Broli right behind her, but he wasn't going to let her impudence stand as he moved in front of her his hand snagging around her throat.

"Don't even think you can act like that around me you little bitch! I don't take kindly to your stuck up attitude you're just another whore like every other weak space trash on this planet!" He said hoisting her up into the air. The other three jumped Broli as he reared his arm back in attempts of smashing into him but could do little as the collar on his forehead restrained him from using more power. Bulma choked as he tightened his grip on her throat.

Broli snarled as he threw his body forwards, the ground giving way as he hurled one off his back and slammed his fists together knocking the two off his wrists. "Let go of her!" He screamed madly as he exploded forwards lowering his shoulder as he smashed into Bulma's captor. His grip faltering as he stumbled back Broli's movements almost blinding to Bulma as he snatched her before she had even blinked. Putting his back to his attacker as he held her close to his chest his head lowering as the rage could only boil over. "How dare you! How dare you harm her?" Broli roared as he squeezed Bulma closer his lips speaking only soft enough for her to here. "_Let me have more power… I need more!_" He spoke quickly as he looked to his side as the man dusted himself off, his attacked only stunning him and hardly hurting him.

"That was pitiful, I'll be sure to rip you apart you weak 2nd class pile of garbage." The man snorted appalled that he even had the nerve to strike him, a first class sayjin.

"Just don't over do it." Bulma warned as Broli nodded her wrist shined as she pulled out the controller and brought it to his forehead, a brilliant purple emanated from his forehead as the restrictions on his power fell apart. Grinning as he turned his face back around to the trio and their leader Broli laughed in his crazed mind. Years of trauma and abuse were hard on the sayjin when left in control of his own strength. Though Bulma had put much effort into controlling his massive power, she felt hopeless in truly controlling the most powerful being in the universe without the use of the controller that his father had used on him. She sighed knowing the result of his fight would be a display of Broli's testament to destruction. Walking off to the side of a nearby building she watched the other sayjins and slaves bewildered at her actions but took a step back as a bolt ripped out from Broli's arm the green ki waves rippled over each of his arms. The whipping crack as the sky began to darken uncharacteristically of Vegeta-sei. The burly sayjins scouter only flashed madly as the number jumped exponentially. 4,000 became 8,000 to 16,000 then finally the device overloaded. Exploding off his face he watched the ground crack and rip upwards.

The spectators only took steps backwards as Broli's power was something unseen to them all. Someone with such unbridled power being a Super-Elite would be suicide to engage in combat. There were only ten on Vegeta-sei 8 of the head tribes the monarch King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. So where this man had come from? No one could guess as Broli flashed once the ki disappearing as his hair stood on end. "Shi-!" was all one said as Broli phased in front of them. His fist at the ready as he swung upwards in almost slow motion as they watched one exploded upwards, Broli's fist ripping through his back as planted one foot firmly swung it around catching one behind the head and down into the pavement with a harsh snap. The other two had only a moment as Broli threw one body into a wall and charged his fists. The glowing green orbs swung forwards the burly one able to move out of the way but his companion felt it slam into his face in an explosion of energy fell headless to the ground, Broli rounding on the leader as he blocked the fist coming for his face grabbing it with only his wrist he swung it up over his shoulder and down to the ground. He moved over to finish him over but he looked upwards as several royal sayjin guards were flying straight down to him. With only a flash he exploded upwards and spiraled off, the guards broke off and chased after him.

The fired at him as he spun around flipping upwards and slingshot backwards right through them, "Halt!" one screamed but Broli only shot downwards into the city, blazing a fiery trail down through the streets. Planting his feet off one wall and tore off down one way exploding from one wall to the other parts exploding off as Broli rounded a corner and swung into an open doorway his ki falling to near zero levels as he hid his strength watching his pursuers fly on without a glance backwards. His eyes turned to the small notch finding it unoccupied he grabbed a few pieces of scrap cloth hanging over a chair. Wrapping it around his head like a hood he walked out into the streets a bustle with hands pointing and hollers everywhere as Broli moved along the streets as he felt out gently where his lady had gone too. His thoughts and mind zeroing in on her specific ki signature though minute she was the only human and so she would be much easier to find… he quickened his pace as his mind wandered as he would not risk loosing her in this haze of sayjin filth.

* * *

_R&R Majinbroli Please review! Comments and criticism appreciated_


End file.
